Can We Be Something?
by PrettyPurr
Summary: He had confidence, he had power, but one thing he didn't have was love from a woman? Can this cute, crazy chick full that void? Whatever happened to Scourge's mother as well and how did her role affect his life? Scourge X Rosy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Sexy Bartender**

His green quills sleeked back and a cigar in his mouth; Scourge the hedgehog walked into the bar with a cocky smirk on his face getting stares from the scares customers. Unlike his Mobian counterpart who was respected among others, Scourge was feared by the people of his world which was exactly how he liked it. He ran the place and he was proud.

The green devil sat down at a bar stool and slammed his fist on the counter which scared the drunks next to him.

Scourge snickered as the Moebians ran off so he wouldn't be bother by his presence. However his attention left the drunks and suddenly landed on a cute pink hedgehog was fixing a drink behind the counter.

"Damn…"Scourge muttered, licking his lips lustfully.

The bartender's back was facing him giving Scourge a perfect view of her butt in a skintight black dress. Her quills were cascaded down her back and part of her bare back was exposed which made her appear sexier to Scourge. She looked like she was mixing an exotic looking pink drink.

"Since Fiona's out of the picture...I may as have a little fun…" Scourge thought. If there was one thing Scourge loved besides power and chaos was hot chicks.

"Hey baby, how bout I give you some of my "special drink" out back?" He asked seductively. Scourge smirked, believing that he was the sexiest thing alive and that no woman could resist him. To him this is gonna be easy.

The pink hedgehog turned around; her stunning green eyes were on display which made Scourge blush slightly. Her lips were a red color and her eyeshadow was a midnight purple. The pink hedgehog's smile turned into a frown when she saw Scourge.

"Hey what's da matter? where's your pretty smile? You realize you're in the presence of the sexiest guy alive, right?" Scourge asked. "Anyways why don't you give me a tall glass of beer in a dirty glass." He added.

The pink hedgehog decided to do a fake smile. "Why of course...anything for the "sexiest guy alive". She said.

Scourge smirked, finally getting a smile from her. "That's better, now get me some beer on the double. I don't do patience." He said.

"Yes, of course.." The pink hedgehog whispered. The beautiful bartender poured Scourge's drink in a tall glass, but just when she was about to hand it to him, she threw the beer at him which got him soaking wet.

Scourge's eyes widened seeing what this girl just did to him. "W-whu, you BITCH!" He yelled, wanting to slap her.

"Oh shut up, Scourgey! I can't believe you didn't recognize me!" The woman yelled not even the slightest intimidated.

"W-what?...listen lady I don't have anytime for games, just tell me your name and get it over with so I can slap you." He threatened.

The pink hedgehog pouted. "It's me...Rosy the Rascal…" She replied before grabbing her steel hammer. "Remember?"

"W-w-Whu?! You're Rosy?! But when did you get hotter?!" The green hedgehog asked, checking at her amazing cleavage and curves.

"Do you have any idea how long it's been?!" Rosy asked. "And to this day you still never asked me to be yours, Scourgey Wourgey!" She yelled.

"That's because you're annoying and plain insane!" Scourge yelled. "And you wouldn't leave me alone! Can't you see that I don't give a shit about you?!"

Rosy's eyes softened, hearing those words. "But Scourge...I know you care for me..remember when we met years ago?" She asked.

Scourge sighed, actually remembering the time they met and boy was it a crazy day for him.

"Yeah...so what?" He asked.

" So what? You saved me back then! That means you care about me!" Rosy defended.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Even Devils Have Fans**

Scourge had a flashback of the time he and Rosy met. It was in a place called Planet Little, which lived up to its name of being small. It traveled to Moebius, sparking Scourge's interest. However it also sparked the interest of Dr. Ivo Kinbotor, who wanted to turn this wasteland of a planet to a beautiful peaceful land with his environmental friendly machines.

"Heh, those bucket of bolts barely made me sweat, but where am I?" Scourge asked.

The green hedgehog arrived at a place called Chaos Collision, a zone on Planet Little...that's where he met her.

"SCOURGEY!" A voice called. Suddenly a young pink hedgehog in an orange tutu hugged Scourge tightly from behind which surprised him.

"H-hey! Let me go!" He protested.

"Oh Scourge...I finally get to meet you!" She cheered.

"Uh yeah...who are you?" He asked.

The pink hedgehog released him, having a twitch in her eye. "My name is Rosy, Rosy the Rascal and I'm your number one fan! You're the coolest ,most awesome villain ever! Everyone's talking about you!" She cheered, giggling uncontrollably.

Scourge shrugged. "At least she has good tastes."

" you forgot sexy, never forget my sexiness." Scourge corrected.

"Oh of course of course of course!" She replied. "Your looks will come in handy for when we have babies someday!

Scourge paused. "...what?"

"Well the tarot cards said we'd be together." Rosy said. "You do want kids with me...right?" She asked darkly, as her left eye twitched.

"Uhhh….you're crazy, toots." Scourge said, jumping on the high ledge.

"Scourgey! Get down here!" Rosy yelled from the ground. " you can't stay up there forever ya know."

"Watch me." Scrounge bluntly said.

"Boy this chick is crazy...but she's pretty cute. If she weren't as crazy she'd almost be as sexy as me." He thought. "Almost…"

"HELLLLLLPP" Rosy screamed. Scrounge turned around and saw Rosy being kidnapped by a green robotic copy of Scourge.

"Hey, bring her back!" Scourge yelled.

"Huh...that robot looks like me..not as good looking though.." He thought.

The robot took off quickly while holding the girl. "Dammit...I don't have time for this.." Scourge thought. However after a change of heart, Scouge decided to go through different zones to save Rosy from this robot.

End of flashback…..

"Then you saved me from that awful robot and brought me back on Moebius!" Rosy exclaimed.

"Yeah well thanks to you, I didn't have any time to take over that place. It disappeared." Scourge deadpanned. "Anyways, I don't give a crap about you."

"Then why did you rescue me from that robot?" Rosy asked. The green hedgehog blushed and turned away from her not willing to answer.

"Scourgey, I don't think you hate me as much as you say you do!" The pink hedgehog exclaimed. "Why don't you really wanna be with me? Am I ugly?!"

Scourge turned around. "W-What?! No! Are you blind?" He asked.

"Then what is it?!" She asked.

Scourge sighed defeated. "Because….I don't exactly trust women…" He replied.

"W-what? What do you mean?!" Rosy asked.

"I don't want to be in a relationship because I don't trust women, okay?!" He repeated.

"None…?"

"None."

"B-but...you dated Fiona."

Scourge smirked. "Because we both had goals to kill Sonic and his weakling freedom fighters.." He said. "But now I don't need her. I'm a one man army!"

"Scourge...mah I ask you something?" Rosy asked.

"Shoot."

"What's your relationship with your mother like?" Rosy asked.

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Mommy Dearest**

"What does my mom have to with trusting women?" Scourge asked.

"Because, some say that men who have mommy issues have something against women." Rosy said. "Besides, you don't really talk about her."

Scourge shrugged. "Well if you really wanna know, my mom was a bitch...she was even worse than my old man if anything." He explained.

Rosy nodded. "Tell me more."

Not having anything better to do, Scourge sat on his barstool and began to talk. "It was years ago see…" He started.

Scourge began to have a flashback of his child self. He ran around the house while his mother Anti Bernadette or Anti Bernie, swept the floor annoyed. Unlike the Bernie of Möbius, Anti Bernie hated her life as a wife and mother and wanted absolutely nothing to do with it. She'd even drink her sorrows away making her even more cranky.

"Little pest.." Anti Bernie muttured.

Anti Bernie was a purple hedgehog with blonde highlights and a midnight black eyeshadow. She'd often wear a black fitted dress with heels. She was a former stripper at eighteen that met Scourge's father and the two soon married one another months later.

Suddenly the mother saw mud tracks from Scourge's shoes on the floor. "SCOURGE, GET BACK HERE!" She yelled.

The little green hedgehog ran back to his mother. "Sup?"

"Did you not rub your feet before you came in?!" She yelled.

"Nah but who cares." Scourge said.

Anti Bernie's eyes started to twitch. "Y-you...you need to get punished! That's it, no chili dogs for a whole month!" She yelled.

"You can't punish me! You're not even my real mom!" Scourge replied. "You're just some stripper dad was messing with that he felt sorry for so he decided to marry you." He added.

Suddenly Bernie slapped the young green hedgehog across the face, which surprised him.

"How….how dare you, you insolent little brat!" She yelled. Just when she was about to grab him, Scourge ran off. Bernie sighed, not even bothering to go after him and decided to smoke.

Scourge arrived at his father's office, where Anti Jules Hedgehog was writing some documents for the people of Moebius.

"Daaaaad, I'm bored." He complained.

"Then go play with your mother, I'm busy." Jules replied not even looking at his son.

"B-but she sucks!" Scourge protested.

"Well life sucks, so get over it." Jules said emotionless. "Now get out of here, I can't concentrate with you here!"

Scourge glared at his father. "Someday….someday, dad...you'll see…." He muttured.

Years later, Scourge stood in front of a dead, bleeding body of his father. Scourge started laughing wickedly, holding his knife concerned in his father's blood.

"That'll teach you….to fuck with me, dad…" a teenage Scourge muttured. "Now to kill his slut of a wife…"

The teenage green hedgehog moved his way into the home and into the master bedroom. However he found a note on the bed that was addressed to him.

"What's this…" He muttured.

"Dear Scourge,

I saw what you did to your father. I just wanted to say it's your life, do whatever you please but I refuse to be a part of it. I'm leaving forever to start my own life. Don't look for me.

From, Bernie aka "your whore step-mom"." He read. Scourge crumbled the paper and smirked.

"Wasn't even planning on looking for ya...but I hope you get ran over by a bus….Bernie…"

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Give It A Try?**

"So your mom just abandoned you?" Rosy asked.

"Yup, but who cares? I'm livin life, I rule Moebius and no one can get in the way." Scourge said proudly. "Besides...why should I make you my girlfriend?"

"Well why not? I can smash anyone...and I do mean anyone...and I know I'm pretty cute." Rosy stated.

"Hmm...give me a little twirl." He instructed. Rosy twirled around giving Scourge even more view of her butt. The green hedgehog was fighting the urge to smack it.

"Listen Rosy...I don't see why girls like you want a relationship with guys like me." Scourge said. "I mean I know I'm sexy, I'm the coolest, I'm awesome, but yet I'm a jerk if I do say so myself. I'm not gonna be one of those Prince Charming types you girls see in fairy tales."

"I know…" Rosy said as her eyes softened. "And that's perfect…" She added, making Scourge blush. Rosy made a genuine smile, not a wicked psycho one...but a cute happy, sweet one. He absolutely felt like taking over a planet right now to regain his manliness.

"So...could we please go out?" She asked once again.

Scourge sighed. "I'll...ill give it a try."

Rosy's eyes started to light up. "You will?! Oh Scourgey!"

"Yeah...just don't mention it to the others. I have a reputation to uphold." He said, getting up. Rosy nodded, understanding his situation. She couldn't believe her love was finally open to going on a date with her.

"I'll call you!" Rosy declared.

"Don't bother, I'll call you." Scourge said. Out of the blue, Scourge planted a sweet kiss on Rosy's lips in which she returned. The green hedgehog tasted like ashes from his cigar...which was just how Rosy liked it. The two kept it subtle, leaving mystery for each other.

After breaking the kiss, Scourge winked at Rosy which left her blushing. "Later." He said before leaving.

"Bye Scourge…." Rosy whispered.

The green hedgehog walked out of the bar, but paused when he was a distance away. He blushed as he recalled the kiss and Rosy's scent. She smelled and tasted like black cherries which mentally drove him insane deep down.

He gave a smile, looking at the bar before proceeding to wherever the road took him.

"Heh….that was nice…"

The End


End file.
